


Amortentia

by destiny335



Series: Drarry Drabble [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny335/pseuds/destiny335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is late for potions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amortentia

_*Harry's Point of View*_

_I'm late! I'm really late! Oh shoot I'm late!_

____I rush into potions and is instantly hit with the smell of Malfoy's cologne. "Why does the room smell like its drenched in Malfoy's cologne?"

   I instantly realized my mistake when everyone - including Malfoy - just stare at me like I had three heads. The tension was slightly broken when Hermione said, "This is Amortentia, Harry. It smells differently to everyone according to what attracts them."

   When Hermione said that, I could feel a blush rising. I squeak like a mouse, scurrying to my seat which just so happens to be right next to Draco.

   "You know Harry, I like you too."

   I turn to look at Draco, mouth open. "I did smell you after all."

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my Wattpad: lucky-destiny


End file.
